Protector
by ElliotJA
Summary: Wandering the Crossroads, the lonely Hulk finds love and acceptance in a small community...or does he? NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

_Chronology Note: This story occurs some time between _Incredible Hulk _#311 and #312._

It was a realm of the deepest, most impenetrable blackness imaginable, against which a seemingly limitless series of yellow paths twisted and turned in dizzying patterns, all of which eventually terminated at a glowing portal, beyond which nothing could be seen, making their ultimate destinations a mystery. At the point from which the myriad paths branched out stood a large, solitary and gnarled tree, from the trunk of which grewnumerous arms, all pointing in different directions.

To those who knew the place, it was called the Crossroads, from where endless dimensions, realities without number, could be accessed.

Along one of those pathways there currently lumbered a gargantuan, green-skinned humanoid creature. The muscles in its thick arms and legs were as huge and hard as boulders; a pronounced, Neanderthal-like forehead jutted out over the brutish face. As for clothing, only a pair of purple trunks adorned the creature's midsection. On Earth, the creature had been born a man named Robert Bruce Banner, but in his current jade-hued form, he was known to humanity as the incredible Hulk.

It was because of the threat the Hulk's existence posed to the human race - though he himself did not seek to harm anyone, merely to live in peace, only to be so often provoked into violence by outside forces - that the heroes of Earth had reluctantly exiled the emerald behemoth, at the time reduced to an animalistic and barely sentient state, to these Crossroads, where - they truly hoped - he might find a world where he could prosper and be content.

But the Hulk had searched long and hard for such a world, with only limited success so far. Every time he discovered a world where it seemed he might live in peace, dissappointment had come his way and he had been returned this nexus. Now hunger and a loathing of his environment drove him to again search for a portal to travel through.

He presently came to one such portal, an opening in which a curtain of milky whiteness, lit here and there by brief, tiny flashes of golden light. He growled softly, wary of possible danger beyond. His brute brain dimly recalled his unpleasant experiences on the world of the red knights, and the world of ferocious demons to which his so-called 'friend', the Puffball Collective, had tricked him into going. But a grumbling belly, a parched throat and aching lonliness triumphed over his sense of caution, and so the Hulk stepped through the portal to whatever awaited him on the other side.

OOOOOOOOO

"Oh, father, we're going to die!" Jya wailed, clinging tightly to Orpen as they both cowered against the sheer rock wall. In front of them the dalrel lizard advanced closer, the scales covering its seven-foot long body glittering in the noonday sun shining down atop the forest. Its mouth was agape, saliva dripping from the rows of fangs onto the earth of the forest floor.

"Courage, daughter!" Orpen told her, fighting down his own terror. "Fear will not help us now!" They had come to the gully in the woods today to pick berries for the evening feast. With their baskets filled, they had been about to make their way back home when the dalrel beast stalked into the narrow gully, cutting them off. They had not expected this; the creatures rarely ventured this far from the deep interior of the wood.

The animal hissed sibilantly as it crept closer, until it was mere inches from them. Jya shut her eyes as tightly as she could and gave a small whimper as she prayed to the Originator to receive the souls of her father and herself. She heard the lizard growl as it prepared to spring...

...And then opened her eyes in astonishment as a deep voice shouted "NO!" in a tremendous roar, and from above dropped a gigantic figure with skin the colour of the forest leaves, and eyes filled with fury. The being landed just behind the dalrel, with enough impact to cause a small tremor and, glaring at the startled beast, bellowed "MONSTER NOT HURT PEOPLE!"


	2. Chapter 2

Upon stepping through the portal, the Hulk had found himself in a small clearing in a forest, filled with high grass and brilliantly coloured flowers. While the immediate scenery was pleasant to the Hulk, he retained enough intellect to know that first impressions could often prove dangerously deceptive.

Turning his head from side to side, the jade giant strode through the foliage, until the sounds of frightened screams and animal snarls drew him to the edge of a cliff, at the bottom of which he saw two figures, a girl and an older man, with light blue skin and red hair, cowering against the rock wall as a reptilian monster advanced on them. His heart touched by a spark of compassion for these defenseless beings, the Hulk jumped down with a roar of "NO! MONSTER NOT HURT PEOPLE!"

Lunging forward, he seized the startled monster by the tail with his steel-hard hands and swung it against the rock wall to the side, and proceeded to hurl it over his head. The beast landed on the ground, where it lay dazed for a moment, before lifting its head to see its assailant glaring furiously at it, massive fists clenched at his sides. "Monster go away!" the Hulk rumbled. "Hulk not want to hurt monster more, but Hulk will if monster makes Hulk!"

For a moment the dalrel beast eyed the Hulk, then got to its feet...and with one last backward glance and hiss, lumbered away. Once it had disappeared, the male being cautiously approached the Hulk and said "Whoever you are, green one, my daughter and I thank you for saving us. We owe you our lives."

"Blue man...thanks Hulk?" the emerald behemoth said slowly, not having expected gratitude due to past experience.

The girl stepped forward then. "My name is Jya, and this is my father," she told him. "If there is anything you would like, we will give it to you. Let us show you our thanks."

The Hulk blinked a few times, still uncertain. Finally, he responded: "Hulk...hungry."

OOOO

It took some gentle persuading, but Orpen and Jya were able to get their newfound friend to follow them back to their home. They trekked through the countryside, the Hulk quietly absorbing his new environs as he lumbered along. Across a wide, grassy, tree-studded plain they saw a large number of buildings. "That is our town," Orpen explained, pointing. "We will soon be there now."

On passing through the gate in the wall encircling the town, the sight of the green giant caused the inhabitants to halt in their daily business and stare and point with amazement at their visitor. There were a few uneasy mutterings here and there, and the Hulk growled softly; such signs too often signalled trouble for him.

Orpen, sensing the Hulk's apprehension, gently placed his hand on the behemoth's arm. "It will be alright," he said, then stepped forward. "My friends, do not fear," he announced to the townspeople. "This stranger is no enemy. He saved both myself and my daughter from a dalrel beast back in the forest. Without him, we would surely have died."

"It is true," Jya added. "He means us no harm, as long as we show him gentleness and hospitality." A minute passed in silence, before two of the townspeople gingerly walked over to where the Hulk stood. The Hulk tensed as they came within inches of him...and then relaxed as they both slowly smiled, their faces becoming warm and friendly. And the Hulk found himself smiling too, as his doubts and suspicions began to melt away.

Perhaps he could be happy here...


	3. Chapter 3

The Hulk sat next to the fountain in the town square, enjoying the warm rays of the sun on his emerald skin and gratefully accepting the fruit and dried meat offered to him by the townspeople. So content was he that on his meal that he failed to notice the crowd part allow a man dressed in an ornately patterned robe and jeweled necklace to walk right up to him, and onl looked up when the newcomer said "Greetings, friend Hulk. I am Zal, the mayor, and I welcome you to our humble town."

The Hulk simply stared, uncertain how to respond to the mayor's statement, and eventually replied with "Hulk likes Zal's town. Hulk likes people who are kind to Hulk, and bring Hulk food."

Zal chuckled. "Well, I'm very glad of that, Hulk. After saving two of us from that dreadful creature, you're a hero, and you may stay as long as you wish. However..." He paused briefly, considering his words carefully before continuing. "I have been asked to bring a proposition to you."

"Pro...po...sition?" the Hulk said, not understanding the word.

"Yes," replied Zal. "An offer. Hulk, you have shown how strong and powerful you are. We, on the other hand, are a weak folk, easy prey for the many predators of our world. Time and again we have fallen victim to wild beasts of the plains, and to maruaders from beyond the mountains. But if someone like you were to be our...defender, we would be safe! I implore you, Hulk...be our defender!"

"Defender..." the Hulk murmured, the word striking a faint spark in his memory. He had been a Defender before, with other friends, how long ago now he could not recall. But these peole liked him; he found he wanted to stay and protect them, to be their friend. It was a good feeling, to be wanted and valued. And so the Hulk made his decision. "Yes...Hulk stay with new friends and protect."

The crowd cheered, and the Hulk's heart soared.

OOO

In the days that followed, the Hulk lived with Zal's people and basked in their kindness. He accompanied groups of them into the veldts and woods, the very sight of such a strange and fearsome-looking creature being enough to scare off most dangers. While they hunted small game, or picked wild fruit, or bathed in the lake, the people were glad to have their gargantuan friend watching over them.

As often as he could, the Hulk went on journies by himself, his powerful leg muscles carrying him many miles in huge bounds. He explored the heights of mountains, and beyond them the expanses of deserts, and a beach looking out across a sea that sparkled in the sun. But he never forgot his new friends, and always hastened back in case they should need him.

In return for his protection, the townspeople always made sure the Hulk was happy, bringing food and drink to the empty barn they had given him to stay in. Sometimes groups of small children would come to see the giant figure with the strange skin; he would amuse them with displays of his spectacular strength.

One night, as the Hulk stood in the grass just outside the town wall looking up at the full orbs of the moons and the distant specks of stars, he noticed that Jya had come out to stand next to him. She smiled up at him, her face and eyes devoid of fear. "I sometimes like to come out here at night and look at the sky too, Hulk," she said to him. "The sight of you may frighten some at first, but you have a gentle, sweet quality, like a pure-hearted child. It is what makes you special."

They stood there in the night together for a while, gazing into the heavens. When Jya fell asleep in the grass, the Hulk gently picked her up in his arms and carried her to where her father waited at the door of their cottage.


	4. Chapter 4

It was as the Hulk was seated on a mountain ledge one day, looking out across the hazy distance, that he saw a brilliantly glowing object come plunging down through the clouds trailing fire, the air roaring in its passage. His eyes widened in alarm as the object landed with thunderous impact in the grasslands not far from the village, a wave of luminous energy spreading out from where it fell to bath the houses in its light. The Hulk thought of his friends, of how they could be hurt, and he hurled himself from the ledge into the air.

By the time the jade giant rished through the town gate, the ominous field of energy had vanished, but his anxiety peaked when he looked upon the shattered and pulverised houses, with no sign of the inhabitants. "Friends!" he cried out, his head swinging back and forth. "Where are you? What has happened? Answer Hulk!"

From behind him then came the sound of heavy footfalls on the ground, and a low growl. He turned and gaped in bewilderment: It was his friend Orpen who stood there, but an Orpen drastically changed. No longer was he diminutive next to the Hulk, but towered to his height. His muscles had ballooned in size, bursting through his ripped garments. His facial features were relatively unchanged, but his eyes...they burned with a mad rage.

More of them stepped out from the rubble to glare at the Hulk, all of them as monstrously altered as Orpen by whatever strange aura the falling star had shed. The Hulk recognised Zal and Jya among the swiftly gathering horde, their visages also fury-filled. "Hulk's friends," the emerald-hued titan said. "Speak to Hulk! Tell Hulk what is wrong, so Hulk can help!"

Giving a beatial roar that would have blasted the ears of a lesser being, the creature that had been Orpen lunged at the Hulk from behind, pinning his arms behind his back. Snarling, Jya and a few others rushed forward and pummelled the Hulk's chest and face with their fists. A bellow of pain and anger burst from the jade giant's throat at the mistreatment and, kicking out with his great feet, he sent his attackers flying. A backward jerk of his head caught Orpen in the face, causing him to release his arms.

"Friends attack Hulk!" the Hulk roared, anguish in his eyes. "Why? Hulk has harmed none of you, and does not want to fight you...but Hulk will defend himself!" No sooner had he finished speaking than a large slab torn from a wall smashed into his shoulder, tossed by a blood-mad, transformed villager. That same villager and one other then leaped with frienzed shrieks upon the momentarily dazed Hulk, punching and biting. Tears forming in his eyes and a red fire exploding in his brain, the Hulk swung out, knocking his friends-turned-tormentors away. The rest of them now watched him warily.

"People not Hulk's friends anymore?" the emerald giant roared, his voice breaking with emotion, his eyes boring into theirs. "Don't want Hulk around? Fine...then Hulk does not want to stay! Hulk thought he had found a good place, found people who cared...but Hulk was wrong, again!" Even as his words echoed in the air, his form started to shine in a strange glow that rapidly intensified until all that could be seen of him was the white outline of his body...

...Then no trace of him remained.

OOO

The Hulk looked around him. Gobe was the village; all he saw now was hundreds of paths twisting and turning endlessly in the black void, and a many-armed tree pointing in all directions, but offering little hope. Overcome with heartbreak and frustration, the Hulk fell to his knees and rained his fists down several times upon the platform in ineffectual blows.

The Crossroads. Again. Another world had proved disappointing, causing the failsafe spell to activate and return him here, alone and disheartened. As would no doubt happen again, and again, and again. Perhaps forever...

OOO

It took some time, but eventually the effect of whatever strange radiation the meteor had brought with it faded completely, and the bewildered villagers found themselves in the broken ruins of their homes. Try as they might, none of them could recall anything of the catastrophe that had done this. They soon undertook the difficult task of rebuilding their town, but it quickly became apparent that something else was wrong: Their friend and protector, the Hulk, was no longer with them.

Groups went out to search the countryside, the woods and hills, calling his name. Their efforts were fruitless, and they returned home disheartened. Soon, much to their sadness, they gave their ally up for lost.

Few were more bitterly sad than Jya. For days and nights on end, she stood outside the town gates and peered into the distance, hoping to catch a glimpse of a large green figure. One night her father came out to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Jya, he is gone," he told her sadly. "We must accept that, and hope he prospers wherever he is now."

Jya's eyes were filled with tears as she replied. "His time with us was too brief, Father. I do pray for him...but will never stop missing him."

Standing there in the starlight, Orpen held her to him in a loving embrace and murmured "Nor will we all, my daughter. Nor will we all..."

_Dedicated to Bill Mantlo._


End file.
